


Nobody Asked

by ShiningSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Do Not Repost Anywhere Else, Fluff and Angst, Happy Jisung is the best Jisung, M/M, Minho is a meanie in this one, Minsung supremacy, Oneshot, These tags were unnecessary but here they are, minsung - Freeform, minsung oneshot, stan stray kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSung/pseuds/ShiningSung
Summary: — it was only once in a blue moon when jisung would get the rush of positive emotions and motivation. he planned his day out and while it seemed great, he wasn’t aware that minho apparently didn’t seem to enjoy him ranting about how amazing he felt.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 21





	Nobody Asked

❏

It was unusual.

As in, it was unusual for Han Jisung to be actually feeling amazing one day. It's like as if it was once every blue moon that he'd feel especially happy.

Not that he wasn't all the time but he felt great, like energy running through his veins and motivation powering hid overloaded drive of success.

He got out of bed easily this morning which was a surprise since he'd probably spend most the day re-snoozing his annoying alarm.

Happiness? High.

Motivation? Yes.

Energetic? Obviously.

Hotel? Triv-

He didn't know what it was about to today but he has the sudden urge to just scream out to the world that he felt amazing.

He might as well enjoy his day while he still could since tomorrow might as well be another day of wanting to sleep his life away.

Even though he was having a great and all, it didn't mean that anything would really change about his daily routines like talking for hours with his boyfriend but it did make it at least a tad bit better.

**"I feel great today!"** Jisung boasted, happily biting into an apple that was left on the counter.

**"Good for you.."** Minho said, turning around to start making some proper breakfast for them to start the day off right.

**"It's weird, usually I'd be all mopey and gloomy but today, I feel like a new man! I need a new name now actually.. energetic Jisung! sounds nice doesn't it? I kinda wanna start a garden now or do something productive which is actually weird because I never thought in a million years that I'd even want to consider getting out of bed but-"** The younger just realized he had been rambling on for so long that breakfast was already made and felt a little embarrassed.

**"Sorry MinMin, I didn't realize I was rambling."** Jisung apologized, scratching the back of his neck as he watched Minho shove a piece of egg white into his mouth.

**"You know what's crazy?"** Minho said.

**"What?"** Jisung tilted his head, curious as to what Minho would say that'd be crazy in this conversation.

**"Nobody asked."** Minho said, finishing up his eggs and toast, leaving Jisung there to sit alone in thought.

_Oh._

**"Yeah, who'd care about my day anyway."** Jisung sighed, picking around at the sunny side-up eggs and buttered toast.

He bit his lip, suddenly not really wanting to eat anymore as he had lost his appetite.

He knew Minho was joking or at least, hoped he was and so he really shouldn't be feeling down about it but he just couldn't help it.

Minho had a serious vibe to him that made him think that everything he said was meant to be taken serious.

It's only really once a year he'd get this feeling and he wouldn't let anyone tear him away from it, he finished he food, washed the plates, and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

❏

It was movie time, Jisung's favorite time of the day. It consisted of what you'd think it would be. Just him and Minho, watching movies together while comfortably cuddled up against each other with warm blankets.

The best-est feeling, really.

Although it may be Jisung's favorite, it wasn't Minho's at all. At least, for today. It wasn't.

Jisung had this thing where he'd talk a lot during the movie and pointing out obvious and not-so-funny things which was quite frankly distracting and annoying to the older sometimes.

Today it seemed to grow worse.

_( Keep in mind, I literally watch zero movies and the only time I've ever watched movies is when the school would force us to for free periods back in elementary school. So I'll just make Jisung point out literally random things that probably don't even exist in a movie lol. )_

**"This is so dumb!"** Jisung exclaimed, pointing at the screen as a horribly drawn shadow was sneaking up behind the main character.

**"They couldn't have just used an actual shadow or just black paper?"** Jisung continued, finding the movie actually funny since it looked like one of the things he'd probably do back when he was eight.

**"If it's so dumb then maybe stop watching it."** Minho said, clearly annoyed. But Jisung just thought Minho was joking around with him.

**"Pfft, it's so dumb it's actually entertaining."** Jisung said, kicking back on the couch and leaned on one of Minho's arms.

Minho just simply retracted his arm away from the younger. Jisung pouted, reaching back for the retrieved arm to be stopped by a stone cold glare.

**"Are you going to actually watch the movie or just annoy me all day?"** Jisung quietly sat back up and continued watching the movie silently.

Well, Jisung being Jisung, they both knew the silence wouldn't last for long.

**"Why is there spinning shapes on the screen? You can see that right?"** Jisung asked, laughing. He wasn't even sure if they were watching a movie at this point, but it didn't seem to matter as Jisung was having a laughing fit about it all throughout the film.

**"Do you think I'm blind? Ugh, I've honestly had enough of this. You're always so annoying when I'm just trying to peacefully watch the movie without distractions but no, you just have to point out all the things that I can literally see with my own two eyes and start laughing about the dumbest things that are literally not funny at all."** Minho ranted.

Jisung just looked at him with a glint of hurt and guilt in his eyes.

**"I.. I'm sorry,"** Jisung said quietly.

**"And that's not all, this whole entire day you have been getting on my nerves. Literally nobody cares about your day, nobody cares what you want to do, just f*cking keep it to yourself."**

Jisung looked at Minho one last time before quietly walking to their room, locking the door behind him.

He didn't know how to feel at that moment. He felt a lot of things and none of them were able to match up with what he had felt this morning.

**"Am I really that annoying?"** Jisung thought, wiping some of the stray tears that dripped from the corner of his eyes.

❑

It hadn't come to Minho's mind yet that what he did was rude and extremely hurtful.

He figured Jisung just got it and wouldn't annoy him anymore but boy was that an understatement.

Jisung started avoiding Minho like opposite magnets. He never bothered him, never clung to him, and never really talked during movies anymore.

Sure he'd still cuddle him in bed but that's because it's a way the two can sleep faster.

It almost seemed as if Jisung was a ghost, disappearing here and there and then reappearing sometimes.

Minho's intentions were never to hurt him, it was to inform but it seemed like he did it too harshly. Too harshly that Jisung started avoiding him like the plague.

It felt like high school all over for them again. The same time the two had a crush on each other and avoided each other just like how Jisung was avoiding him now.

It was a nice moment to remember but not in a situation that was currently the same but actually opposite of nice.

Minho felt bad longer than he needed to and went to disturb Jisung's activities so he could apologize.

**"Hey.. how are you?"** Terrible. An absolutely terrible thing to ask to Jisung if you're trying to start an apology on the situation that was basically based off the opposite.

**"Nobody asked, huh?"** Jisung replied, empty. It always stunned them how their partner could change their tone or personality in just seconds.

**"Yeah, I'm nobody."** Jisung turned his direction on the office chair and gave him a look. It was the first time in a long time that Minho couldn't read the younger's eyes.

**"Listen, I'm sorry.. It was just a bit annoying at that time and I wasn't really thinking straight."** Jisung nodded.

**"I hope you didn't mean it and.. I already forgave you a long time ago, just wanted to see how long it'd take for you to apologize first."** Jisung smiled a bit.

Minho put his index fingers on the corner of Jisung's lips and curled them upward.

Jisung did it for him and gave him his beautiful gummy smile again.

**"Wanna bake some cookies together?"** Jisung was taken aback by the activity but agreed, just slightly hoping that they won't burn their kitchen down like when Felix came over to make brownies for them.

**"Last one down is a rotten egg!"** Jisung exclaimed, getting up out of the chair and racing down the stairs.

Minho followed behind him and chuckled. Jisung was always so childish but this time, it wasn't actually all that annoying.

❑

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for making minho a meanie, ty for reading and have an amazing time. <3


End file.
